1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher sprays wash liquid towards an upper rack and a lower rack to wash dishes stored in each rack.
From conventional dishwashers, there is a structure that includes movable tines on a dish rack that are coupled to receiving portions. A tine receiving portion is a structure fixed to a rack frame of the dish rack, and has a plurality of recesses formed for receiving the movable tines. One end of a movable tine is coupled to the rack frame of the dish rack, and the other end is received by the tine receiving portion. When a movable tine is received in a recess of the tine receiving portion, the movable tine is angled according to the location of the groove in which the received tine is at. Thus, dishes are placed in the spaces formed between movable tines.
However, a tine receiving portion and the movable tine according to the related art are respectively fixed to the rack frame, and therefore, their range of movement is restricted. Thus, assorted sizes and shapes of dishes cannot be stored. Furthermore, when the size of dishes is larger than the parameter of tine movement, the dishes cannot be securely placed between the tines.
Additionally, because tine receiving portion and movable tine according to the related art are respectively sized and spaced in design dimensions suitable for the rack frame, if there is a change to the shape of the dish rack, the tine receiving portion and the movable tine will not be compatible. Therefore, manufacturing cost increases, as does manufacturing time.